kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Walker9
god damn it. why the fuck are you so annoying? Unregistered Contributer good job on keeping up with eggys article P.S. I'm probly not gonna be on kong until the last half of next week(finals and shit)so don't go putting me on the ex-regs Imtoawsome that's because a new kongai set just came out, after the set is finished editing, i won't be editing as much. TheIdioticIdiot :Guys, please sign your comments. So far the whole page is without signatures. I don't want to tag them all with unsigned, too much effort. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 11:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Kongregate account Who said that I don't have a Kongregate account? [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 14:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) fasdddddddddddddddddddddddddddd dicks dicks everywhere Warning Do NOT blank pages. If you do so again you will be blocked for a week, your edits have been getting more and more zealous in nature. It is not your right to change how a rooms wiki is lain out if you are not a regular of the room. Moderator I'm not a Moderator on Kongregate or an Administrator here on this wiki, but I am an Administrator on a wiki for one of Kongregate's multiplayer games. I'm trying to be more active here on Kong Wiki to help fight trolling, improve the information here, and spice up the formatting. If you need specific Administrator help, you should probably talk to PKA, but if you need help with anything else I should be able to help you. Polls You can add a poll with . The syntax works like this: Name of Poll First choice Second choice Third choice Which yields: Name of Poll First choice Second choice Third choice Hope that helps. Kongai pages Hey, I reverted all of the pages you blanked - you're right, they're useless, but the tags on them mark them to be deleted. Blanking a page isn't the same as deleting it, in fact, blanking a page makes it harder to find and delete. As long as those pages are tagged, they can all be found (and deleted) in one place. Edit grouping Can you try to do things with fewer edits? You edited the mod page one section at a time and it spammed out all the edits on RecentChanges - for the future, you can edit the whole page and add all of the mods at the same time, instead of just one at a time. Hey, thanks for adding cats to my page. Hereticorp 18:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Requested It has been requested that you stop editing Eggstrodinary's page. Please honor this request or action may be taken PKA 08:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Templates Why do you add the categories Stubs and Candidates for deletion manually instead of using the Templates? If you don't use the templates for it, there is no recorded reason why a page should be deleted and just adds to the clusterfuck of chaos. 21:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Problem, I dont know how to add the Templates. walker9 :You can put on a page to add a delete tag, and to add a stub tag. :How would I add delete or stub tags? :walker9 pop culture reference category I saw you added Uber Universe to the pop culture references rooms. What is it in reference to? I've googled it, but I can't seem to find any reference to it other than the name of the Kong room. WelderKong 20:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC)